Jerry Springer Didn't Have to Go Through This
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: I was watching a clip "Whoa, Baby!" Also don't like mpreg, don't read.


**Jerry Springer Didn't Have to Go Through This**

 **Author- Quiet Ryter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did, then I completely forgot what I own.**

 **For Dimitri, my man, who is the surprise of my life!**

 **Summary: I was watching a clip "Whoa, Baby!" Also don't like mpreg, don't read.**

 **Quiet Ryter: Well here it is and enjoy. :)**

 **From the TV show Grimm…**

 **Kasi's Journal 01.16.16**

 **I watch as Nick was standing there, biting his knuckle as he stares at the wall, he doesn't know that I called in someone to help Mike my former friend go back to normal, and since it's not in the books, with everything happening, we need her help. Nick can scream at me later for doing this.**

 **Adalind enters the room with Renard, who stands at the side, Nick turns around.**

 **He asks angrily," What the hell is she doing here?"**

 **Renard shrugs," Ask her."**

 **Nick states in frustration," I don't want to talk to her, or ever speak to her. Not after what she did to Kasi's friend Mike."**

 **Adalind explains," I didn't think it would happen-."**

 **Nick moves to leave.**

 **Adalind and I say at the same time," Nick wait."**

 **I then say," Show her, Nick just show her, she's gonna find out sooner or later."**

 **Nick looks at me back and forth between Adalind and me, I may sigh mentally and feel a little guilty of the look of betrayal he shows me. Nick glares at Adalind as he lifts Monroe's sweater, which has been helping to keep his baby bump, which helped before, but from a distance, Nick would look like he did put a bit of weight on. He is now revealing his belly that is clearly defining that he is pregnant.**

 **Adalind looks at Renard," You got Nick to be a surrogate for us to fill in the void for Diane."**

 **Renard shakes his head," Nope think again."**

 **Nick shakes his head," This is not possible."**

 **Adalind now knows and says," I wish it was impossible. Remember before Rosalee and Juliette's wedding, the wild afternoon with "Monroe", and what we did to get your Grimm abilities back, but still Nick, this isn't something I wanted Nick okay. Unless you have been putting on weight, from getting lazy, which I have doubts about."**

 **Nick admits," I'm pregnant, okay, this is my second time having a baby."**

 **I know this, because I'm his first born, well I guess to add my name was Kelly Alexandria Marie Storm, but this time I got to add Burkhardt. I was named after my grandma and Aunt that and I now remember, as a baby, I would call Nick my mother and Gretel my father. I smile at the old memory. Nick looks at me and has me walk over and I sit next to him and Monroe, who I called in to help keep Nick from escaping the room.**

 **Renard states while moving," I had no idea, believe me, and I know Nick would not make something like this up."**

 **Adalind shakes her head," We've already had to give up one child, and currently right now, I'm not going to let Nick give up this one. After all you gave up our first child and is having Kasi take a long road trip with her Aunt, and from what I see came back."**

 **Renard defends himself," I did what was best for Diana and Kelly."**

 **I scoff," Wow aren't we surrounded by heroes."**

 **Nick sighs sadly at her as I watch, this is really going to leave me with a big headache. Adalind nods, I guess I just took the words right out of her mouth and it stinks for me too. My father, Drew had to learn the truth that his adopted daughter is a grimm, who is the next generation of the Burkhardt line, but also that she is the last of the white witch wesen as well. Subtle life I have, yet if we had Hargrid this might be close to a Harry Potter moment. That and Rick broke up with Drew to pull himself together, but now that Drew's "activities" to keep him busy is ended that and after getting punched by the guy, who's boyfriend he slept with, he has learn to move on with his life and is working tonight.**

 **Adalind admits as well," I need one right now and I need Nick."**

 **Nick asks angrily," What do you want from me?"**

 **Adalind answers," I need you to protect me and have Monroe protect you from Mike, because no one else will."**

 **I look to see that Nick's back is to the window and that he already lowered his sweater, because he doesn't want the others to see if they look in the window to ease drop on us.**

 **Nick ask," And why the hell should I protect you?"**

 **Adalind explains," I'm not asking this for me, I was hoping you would do it for Sean, but if not for him, maybe for the baby and if not the baby, then for Kasi, because I know her friend means a lot to her."**

 **Nick exasperates," For Kasi, because is this a joke? I don't want to get her hopes up"**

 **I sigh," Well I think it's worth a shot, better than nothing and I'm right here Nick."**

 **Nick ignores my statement, but I stand up and sit on the table, with my chin resting on my knee. I then look at Nick, who lets out a groan, then a shaky breathe, looks like the baby is agitated again, that and kicking Nick repeatedly hard. Early it used its hexenbiest abilities, so that made our need really desperate.**

 **Adiland blurts," I know a way."**

 **Nick hisses," You think I would believe you, no, no way and I don't care if Drew called you. Kasi has suffered enough, I don't want to get her hopes up on this, just like I said before."**

 **Adalind argues," You think I risked my way all the way over here just with nothing. Okay, look I'm not making any promises here. Anyway there is no way to heal him completely."**

 **Nick sighs," What exactly is the point in all this then?"**

 **She says," Cause there is a way to suppress the hexenbiest in him."**

 **Nick counters," Well he will still be one, so what is the point in all this."**

 **Adalind continues," Well a lot if it works."**

 **Nick states in disbelief," If it works. I've heard that speech again with what side effects."**

 **Adalind walks toward Nick," This is not about changing her. It's so he can live a normal life, well normal by you, no your daughter's standard."**

 **I answer," Okay, why not I've got no problem, I think it's better than nothing, I think it's worth a shot mo- I mean Nick."**

 **I was so used to calling him mom when I was a little girl, and then I call him Nick, and for now I think I'll ask him later on what I should call him.**

 **Renard is confused," We've already been through the book you mother used, there is nothing in there about what you're talking about"**

 **Adalind shakes her head," It's not in there specifically, it was given, my mother's aunt told me about it, when my mother was going through some tuff time. She didn't end up doing it, but there is a way and it's not easy and there is one ingredient that is almost impossible to get."**

 **Renard ask," What is it?"**

 **Adalind answers," Dead hexenbiest."**

 **Nick smirks," I don't think that's hard to get."**

 **Monroe hands me Nick's gun, who pouts at Monroe for taking his gun. Monroe sighs and I take it and keep in my lap, because I have a feeling Nick was going to shoot Adalind, but she has a husband and a child, it's not worth it. I look at Nick and give a look that tells him that this is not the answer.**

 **Adalind answers," Easy Nick, it can't be fresh or me either. Besides if I'm gone, then Mike it pretty much going to be stuck like this forever, unless Kasi doesn't mind having a hexenbiest as a friend forever. Then fine."**

 **I state," I'm still here, you guys don't need to mention me in the third person, besides according to what I remember, Mike was normal until now. That and I can think of one hexenbiest we can dig up."**

 **Adalind realizes," That would be my mother. Your mother killed her and you dear, slept with her."**

 **Renard agrees," Right, well as long as we are digging up the past, we might as well dig up your mother's then. What else will you need?"**

 **Adalind adds," Rosalee's help and I need Kasi and Nick to try and convince her for me, because I can't do it alone."**

 **Nick lets out a groan of pain, then runs his hand up and down his belly to try to calm the baby down, but it's no dice, the baby won't stop kicking Nick, it only stops when me, Rosalee or Monroe do it. I guess the baby was agitated by Nick's anger, that and as I mentioned earlier it used its levitation ability to nearly gouge my eye out with a butcher knife. I guess the baby wants to use its powers. I know that it will have blutbad abilities like Monroe, but the hexenbiest ability is the dominate one now, the grimm part is the small amount.**

 **Nick hisses softly," I wish she wasn't kicking so hard, this has been nonstop for nearly an hour now. It's a girl, this time I actually wanted to know what I'm having. She just won't stop, please give me break from the repeated kidney shots little one, just like her older sister. That and she is part blutbad and hexenbiest with a little bit of grimm."**

 **I shrug sheepishly at that comment, even though I'm going to guess that it's true.**

 **Adalind goes to Nick," I want to feel the baby's kick."**

 **Nick however refuses and starts to get up to leave the room, but Monroe holds Nick's shoulder to keep him to stay in place. He then sighs and lets his shoulder relax, but his facial expression indicates pain and sadness, I guess he was hoping it would be Monroe's baby, but has to accept what he is having now. I watch as Monroe lets go of Nick.**

 **Monroe speaks for the first time," She is both yours and mine, it's what Kasi has been able to determine for now."**

 **Adliand continues," Wither you accept this or not, nothing is going to change that. You all act like I'm the bad guy in this, like I'm the one, who is responsible for this, I only did, what I did to you, because you took my child from me and Sean and Kasi was taken for her father for a minor amount of time because of who she is."**

 **I sigh," Nope I needed to have some bonding time with my Aunt, that and don't worry, Drew knows that I'm back."**

 **I can see Nick's jaw clench, but he doesn't move probably because he's hoping that the baby will calm down, which I doubt it and he's now realizing that this is the only way to help Mike and get the hexenbiest out of the baby. Also I notice by her scent that Adalind is no longer a hexenbiest for the sake of her marriage with Renard and their daughter Diane.**

 **Nick sighs," She won't stop kicking, no matter what I do, she'll calm down for Kasi, Monroe and the others but me. She's strong like Monroe, her older sister and you."**

 **Adalind reaches her hand forward and Nick tries to turn, but Adiland moves her hand and puts it on Nick's belly, Renard tries not to look hurt as she rubs her hand in circles on Nick's belly, Monroe holds Nick's other hand as the other hand in on top of Adalind's hand with Nick's in the middle. Nick looks down as he looks between Adalind and Monroe. Nick lets out a sigh of relief as the baby seems to calm down. I think it's because she is reacting to Nick's emotions and is happy to feel Adalind's touch. Jerry Springer did not have to deal with something like this. Nick seems tired as he removes his and Monroes' hand and Adalind continues to rub his belly for a minute to puts her hand down. I watch as Nick gets up with both Monroe and Adalinds' help, then Monroe leaves while holding Nick's hand with Adalind behind the two of them. Renard then looks at me as I get up crack my knee, stretch then we both look over to see a commotion then go to see what it is, with Renard following as well. That's all to tell for now and once I learn what's going on I'll mention it, that and my life is never dull anymore, not that it was in the first place.**

 **From Kelly Alexandria Marie Storm Brukhardt, daughter to Nick Burkhardt and adopted daughter to Drew Alister and Rick Lincoln. "Kasi", but also Grimm and white witch in training. (Long title.)**

 **Quiet Ryter: If you want to review, that's cool, if not, then that's okay, I just saw this and thought it would be cool and no, there is no threesome and for now, that's all I'm going to write. I hope this story is okay and if you had not read yet, I uploaded a story called "Time to see grandma", tell me what you think of it as well, that and one more story as well I did call Twin Witch Daughters, a Castle story as well.**

 **Bye, for now.**


End file.
